


Take My Hand

by tenderdyke



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is literally just like pure fluff, we're pretending all the nora stuff and the shark attack didn't happen okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderdyke/pseuds/tenderdyke
Summary: An early glimpse of Shelby and Toni's relationship on the island.(let's pretend episode 10 didn't happen)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 264





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just like. pure fluff haha bc I wanted something sweet between these two. enjoy x

Toni sits on the bluffs overlooking the vast ocean that surrounding them, hands moving idly in the grass, tugging and twisting at it. She knows she shouldn’t have run off like that earlier, and especially shouldn’t have yelled, but she was so fucking mad, and she didn’t understand how she was supposed to just let it go. 

It was dumb, really, she knows that. Leah had been spouting some bullshit about this or that being suspicious, and Toni just couldn’t take it anymore. She’d screamed at Leah, voice hoarse, asking her who gives a shit because even if something more is going on, even if something is off, that doesn’t help their situation, they’re still stuck on this goddamn island and if something is going on then all that means is that there are people who could help them but won’t. By the end of it there were tears streaming down her face, hot, angry tears, and in the moment of stunned silence that followed her outburst, Toni bolted. She ran and ran, kept going until her lungs felt like they were collapsing, and then ran some more before coming to a stop on the bluffs.

She hasn’t lost it like that in a while, a week at least, and acidic shame pools in her gut. 

A rustle, footsteps, sound behind her, and she turns, squinting against the afternoon sun. Shelby stands there, smiling at her, a scrape on her leg and mud on her cheek.

“Hey,” she says, Texan accent soft and low. “You doin’ alright?”

Toni only hums, looking away. 

“That was quite the show.”

“Look, Shelby, I-” Toni starts, ready to defend herself, shame burning into anger.

“Oh, honey, no,” Shelby sits next to her, hand coming to rest on her wrist. Her skin is cool, grounding, and Toni can feel the anger ebbing away. “I am on your side. What good does it do us to know that someone knows but doesn’t wanna help? Nah. Let sleeping dogs lie, I say.”

Toni finally turns to look at her, and when she does, Shelby’s eyes are warm and steady, a twinkle of amusement. She reaches out a hand, cupping the blonde’s face, and Shelby smiles and leans in to kiss Toni.

It’s still new, this thing between them. It doesn’t feel that way, though. Toni supposes that there’s more leeway for that sorta thing under circumstances like the ones they’re in. Kissing Shelby feels… right. It turns the anger in her belly into something else, still hot and burning, but no longer cruel. 

The kiss is soft and sweet, and ends all too soon. They stay sitting for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, Shelby’s hand on Toni’s cheek. “Come on, I told the others I was going to go get more water. You coming with? Don’t wanna leave them waiting.”

“Oh, you mean like when we went looking for food when everyone was literally starving and found some but didn’t bring it back immediately and instead had sex?” Toni asks, grinning, and Shelby pushes her away with a laugh.

“Yes, like that,” the blonde stands and holds out a hand, and Toni takes it gladly. “I, um, they definitely knew, right? I mean, we could not have been more obvious.”

Toni glances at Shelby, who’s worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and hums in thought. “Well, I don’t know. Fatin knew, but I think she knew before we even did. The others, I’m not sure.”

She’s lying. The others absolutely knew, and if they hadn’t that morning then they definitely did when the two girls had come back from a food run a couple days later, holding hands before they realised the others could see and stepping away from each other quickly.

“You’re lying,” Shelby says, but it’s full of fondness. “It’s okay, Toni. I don’t mind anymore. Or, I’m getting there. Honestly, I’m just… happy to be with you,” she looks away, suddenly shy. “Plus, I literally had my shirt on backwards. I think that pretty much sealed the deal.”

Toni lets out a loud laugh at that. “Oh my God, you totally did. I forgot about that. Oh, man. Yeah, no, they know. But, hey,” she nudges Shelby. “You still get to decide when they officially know, okay?” 

They walk hand in hand to the waterfall, picking up a bag of bottles and cans Shelby had left on the path when she came to find Toni. Each sneak glances at the other, laughing when they find the other already looking. 

When they get back to camp, Toni walks over to Leah, who’s sat frowning at the horizon. 

“Leah, I’m sorry, for, uh, losing it like that on you,” Toni says, hands clasped behind her back, looking anywhere but Leah. “You’re right. There is weird stuff going on.”

“Oh God, no, I’m sorry. You’re right. What good does it do to fixate on shit like that?” Leah smiles half-heartedly, and Toni glances up to smile back quickly before nodding and walking over to sit by the fire. She knows Leah didn’t really mean it, but she didn’t really mean her apology either, so she thinks they’re probably even.

Sitting down next to her, Martha nudges her leg and smiles at her. “I’m so proud of you, Toni! Look at you, apologising. They grow up so fast,” she says, laughing and pretending to wipe a tear away. 

“Fuck off,” Toni laughs, pushing her slightly before conceding and putting her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. “Thanks, Marty. Hey, where’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh, I think Fatin is giving him a makeover, or something,” she says, gesturing to where Fatin is applying makeup to Marcus, the mannequin torso. Dot sits next to her, laughing, and Martha leans closer to Toni conspiratorially. “That’s, like, definitely a thing, right? Fatin and Dot?”

“Oh, for sure. I don’t know if it’s happened yet, but if it hasn’t, it will soon,” Toni nods, watching the girls. She looks around the camp, subconsciously searching for Shelby, and smiles when she sees her chatting and laughing with Nora. 

Martha sits up a little, grinning. “And what about that,” she says, eyes flickering between Toni and Shelby. “Has that happened yet?”

Toni splutters, looking at Martha. “I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” she says, face red.

Grinning, Martha raises an eyebrow. “Please, you think I can’t tell when you’re lying? Or when you like someone? Honestly, that’s kind of offensive.”

“Ugh, yeah, you’re right,” Toni groans, tipping her head back before turning to look at Martha. “You didn’t hear it from me, though, okay? Shelby is still… figuring shit out. It’s her business. She gets to choose what people know about her.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Martha says, a little indignant. “Obviously I’m not gonna say anything to her. But hey, you’re happy, right?”

Blushing, her eyes flicking back to Shelby, Toni nods, smiling softly. “Yeah. I’m happy, Marty. As fucking weird as it is to feel like this in our current situation, I really am happy.”

Martha opens her mouth to respond but before she can say anything, fat drops of rain start pouring from the sky. Shrieking, the girls stand up, everyone scrambling to grab everything they have and put it under cover.

“What the hell?” Dot asks, when they’re sheltered from the sudden storm. “It was clear skies, like, ten minutes ago!” 

The others grumble in agreement, and Toni jumps when a warm hand touches her side. “Just me,” Shelby whispers. She’s smiling but there’s a hint of fear in her eyes, like she’s ready to pull back at any moment. 

Toni breathes a sigh of relief and leans in to the taller girl. “Geez, you scared me. You doing okay?” she asks, slipping a hand discreetly around Shelby’s waist. She feels her relax as she does, the fear of rejection leaving her body.

“Mhmm. Not a huge fan of storms, I have to say, but it’ll pass,” Shelby says. The other girls are talking amongst themselves, nobody really paying the two any attention. After a pause and a glance around the camp, Shelby takes a breath and pulls her hand away from Toni’s side, instead laying it palm up between them. “Is this- Well, I- Can we- Hm.”

Toni watches her struggle for a second, eyes flicking down to Shelby’s upturned palm lying on the sand between them, and grins. “Do you wanna hold hands?”

“Yes,” Shelby says immediately, her voice full of gratitude.

“Okay,” Toni says, and take her hand. It’s nothing big, really, and Shelby knows that, but the butterflies in her stomach are going crazy, and she can’t help but smile.

And when Shelby leans her head on Toni’s shoulder, and squeezes her hand softly, Toni can’t help but smile either.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me about the wilds on tumblr @cherryhomo or on twitter @thewilds_erana x


End file.
